Hasta pronto
by Hinata-Uzumaki-chan
Summary: — ¡Oye Deckard! ¿Cuándo vuelvas me prepararas una nueva re-e-ceta?— Él la observó sorprendido para después sonreír, ella nunca cambiaría, y el agradecía eso, pues era esa linda actitud infantil la que lo había conquistado en un inicio.— ¡Claro que sí!— *One-shot* Bee/Deckard
Bee & Puppycat es propiedad de su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo sus personajes y contexto para el desarrollo de esta historia.

…..

Bee se encontraba en su motocicleta detenida en la carretera junto a un montón de autos que no avanzaban, había un tráfico horrible…

" _¡Estúpidos autos!"_ Pensó, su cabeza era un remolino de emociones, la plática con Cass la había alterado ¿Por qué sucedía de esta forma? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes?

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Bee estaba emocionada, había encontrado una nueva receta y planeó una sorpresa, esta vez ella no le avisó a Deckard, pues con mucho esfuerzo la hizo ella misma (claro, después de varios intentos fallidos y que puppycat interfiriera un par de veces) para poder darle la comida como obsequio por todas esas veces que él la había ayudado, así como también para celebrar que finalmente iría a esa famosa escuela de chefs._

 _Salió emocionada con dirección a casa de Deckard y Cass, su amigo gato con olor a perro se quedó dormido y decidió dejarlo en casa._

 _Un montón de emociones invadían su ser, esas mariposas que sentía siempre que Deckard le sonreía, el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón cada vez que hablaban o cocinaban juntos, la linda sensación de sus mejillas sonrosadas y tibias siempre que él estaba cerca._

 _No era un secreto el que le gustara Deckard ¡Hasta Cass lo sabía! (o al menos eso creía) Pero por suerte, él aún no se enteraba, sino, hubiera sido bastante incómodo para ambos._

 _Estaba ansiosa por que llegara el día en que ella le confesara sus sentimientos, pero a su vez tenía miedo, miedo de que el no sintiera lo mismo, miedo de que su relación cambiara… Miedo de perderlo…_

 _Cuando llegó a casa de ambos hermanos, tocó la puerta que fue abierta por la chica mayor._

— _¡Hola Cass! ¿Está Deckard?— La joven peliverde tenía una cara de desconcierto._

— _¿Bee? ¿No lo sabías?_

— _¿Saber qué?— La castaña ladeó la cabeza confundida ¿De qué se había perdido?_

— _Deckard no está—_

— _Ok ¿Y a qué hora volverá?—_

— _Bee, él se fue…—_

— _Eso ya lo sé, te estoy preguntado ¿A qué hora volverá?—_

— _Deckard se fue a la escuela de chefs, no volverá en bastante tiempo, tal vez más de un año—_

 _Esa respuesta congeló a Bee ¿Deckard se había ido?_

— _¿Q-Qué…? ¿Ehhhhhh?—_

— _Le hablaron hace dos días y le dijeron que debía ir a más tardar hoy, acaba de irse… aun puedes alcanzarlo, su vuelo sale en una hora y media—_

 _Bee asintió, le dio la comida que llevaba a Cass y se subió a su moto mientras gritaba. La peliverde se quedó en su lugar._

—… _Espero que pueda alcanzarlo— Su mirada se posó en la cacerola con la sustancia roja — ¿Esto es comida? Al menos se ve mejor de lo que ella hizo la primera vez que vino— Mientras rezaba para que saliera viva se volvió a meter a su casa._

 _ ***Fin del flashback***_

Ya se estaba cansando, había perdido media hora en esa torpe fila de autos que a penas y se movían, con cuidado salió de entre la fila, dejó su moto asegurada en un estacionamiento cercano y comenzó a correr, al menos así se movería más rápido.

Mientras corría seguía pensando en lo sucedido, Deckard se iría lejos ¿Por qué demonios no le avisó? Ella hubiera ido inmediatamente a despedirse de él, estaba feliz de que tuviera una oportunidad así, fue por eso que ella no se negó y se sintió emocionada por él, aunque a costa de eso tuvieran que separarse por bastante tiempo, pero se supone que para eso ellos iban a disfrutar todo el tiempo que les quedara.

— ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido tiempo!—

Ya estaba cansada, se detuvo y tomó su celular mientras se fijaba en la hora ¡Le quedaban cuarenta minutos! ¡Y el aeropuerto todavía quedaba bastante lejos!

Gracias a Dios, Puppycat se había quedado en casa, no hubiera podido correr a su ritmo con esas pequeñas y cortas patas que tenía.

—Jeje, se vería muy gracioso verlo correr en dos patas— Se regañó mentalmente, no, no, no ¡No! No debía detenerse a pensar en lo divertido que sería ver al extraño gato corriendo, debía correr, correr y correr. Sentía que ya no podía más, después de ese día estaba segura que no necesitaría hacer más ejercicio por el resto de su vida, bueno, no como si le gustara mucho hacerlo…

Ahora que lo pensaba, su carrera para alcanzar a su amigo se parecía a una de esas escenas clichés de películas románticas que muchos escritores y guionistas usaban cuando no tienen imaginación… Se preguntaba que pasaba al final, ella siempre se aburría y se quedaba dormida antes de que la chica y el chico se reunieran (si es que se llegaban a reunir) ¿¡Por qué nunca terminó de verlas!?

A lo lejos pudo divisar el aeropuerto ¡Y le quedaban 20 minutos!

— ¡Qué bien!— Emprendió más su carrera, aún le quedaba tiempo antes de que Deckard abordara el avión.

Un chico de ojos de doble color estaba sentado esperando, luego de su remera sacó un sobre, era la carta de aceptación de la escuela de chefs.

Se sentía muy diferente de lo que pensó, estaba emocionado sí, pero… le hacía falta algo…

Y él lo sabía…

Debió despedirse de Bee.

Pero no pudo, sabía que fue algo muy desconsiderado de su parte el no avisarle, sin embargo… todo fue tan inesperado, o tal vez así lo hizo porque era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarla.

Ya no había marcha atrás, dentro de 15 minutos el abordaría el avión y se iría… Esperaba que Bee pudiera perdonarlo, al menos deseaba haber podido decirle lo que…

— ¿Deckard…? ¡Deckard!— Cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba, sintió que se le detuvo el corazón, podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte ¿Era su imaginación? Se levantó y volteó hacia dónde provenía aquella voz, era ella…

¡Era ella!

— ¿B-Bee…?— Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, ella estaba allí corriendo hasta donde él estaba, estaba más y más cerca… estaba demasiado cerca.

— ¡De…! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!— Bee no pudo terminar, pues debido a la velocidad con la que corría no pudo frenar a tiempo y derribó al chico, la caída de ambos llamó la atención de las personas que estaban cerca, pero inmediatamente volvieron a sus asuntos.

— ¿Bee, te encuentras bien?— Deckard la ayudo a levantarse, ella se sobó el lugar donde había recibido más fuerte el golpe.

—Si… Gracias— Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta vieron que se estaban tomando de las manos, se sonrojaron inmediatamente y se soltaron.

—Mmmm… yo… ¡Auch!— Antes de poder continuar, la castaña lo golpeó en el brazo.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te irías antes?— Soltó molesta, él se sobó la parte adolorida del anterior golpe mientras la veía de forma triste, estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojada.

—Lo siento… La verdad, todo fue muy repentino, entiendo si estas molesta, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo antes de tener que irme… B-Bueno, m-me refiero a t-tú sabes, cocinar más recetas j-juntos y…— Se calló antes de soltar algo que no debía, ella lo vio de forma triste, había dejado su comida en casa de Cass…

—Yo también quería convivir más tiempo contigo, hacer más re-e-cetas juntos y…— _"Decirte lo que siento…"_ Pensó para sí misma lo último, bajó la mirada, ¿sería capaz de decírselo ahora? Aún no se sentía lista, pero no volvería a ver a Deckard en bastante tiempo ¿Y si conocía a una chica y se enamoraba de ella? ¿Qué haría ante eso? ¿Estaría arrepentida? Por supuesto que sí… ¡Al diablo con el futuro y las consecuencias de lo que haría! Ella le diría todo lo que sentía en este momento.

—Deckard… hay algo que debo decirte— Si no fuera por la cercanía entre ambos, seguramente él no hubiera podido escucharla.

— ¿De qué se trata?—

—Yo…— Sus mejillas estaban sumamente calientes, la hora de la verdad había llegado —Yo… Tú… Tú m…— Sin embargo no pudo continuar, la clásica llamada para abordar el avión la interrumpió, se trataba del vuelo de Deckard.

—L-Lo siento Bee, creo que podrás decírmelo en otra ocasión… yo… ya debo irme— No… No podía acabar así, debía saber sus sentimientos.

— ¡Espera Deckard!— El aludido se detuvo y la observo —Yo… Yo te quiero— El chico se sorprendió, hubiera deseado que hubieran sido otras palabras con las que se hubiera expresado, pero no podía pedir más, ambos eran amigos, por más que quisiera otra cosa, eran solo eso…

—Y…Yo también te quiero Bee, tú también eres una gran amiga…—

— ¡No me refiero a eso! Tú siempre has sido una persona muy importante para mí, a pesar de que llego a ser un poco insoportable, tú eres capaz de aguantar mis tonterías y mis locas ideas de recetas nuevas que siempre terminan en desastre… Eres alguien muy especial para mí… Te quiero, pero no de la forma que piensas… Yo… ¡Yo estoy enamorada de ti!—

Deckard se quedó en shock e inmediatamente las palabras de su hermana llegaron a su mente.

 ***Flashback***

— _¿No crees que Bee debería madurar?—_

— _Está pasando por una etapa difícil, no todos nacemos como genios en computadoras…—_

— _No me refiero a eso, yo vi tu carta de aceptación—_

— _¡Ja! ¿Y ahora quién es la inmadura?—_

— _Deckard, sé que te gusta Bee—_

—…—

— _Y sé que tú le gustas también—_

 ***Fin del flashback***

Sonrió con un toque de amargura, así que Cass lo dijo en serio, tantas cosas que puso haber hecho…

Bee seguía con la cabeza gacha, esperando a que Deckard hablara, ¡lo había hecho! Era como quitarse un gran peso de encima, pero inmediatamente había llegado otro, él se había quedado en silencio, y eso la torturaba lentamente…

—Yo… Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Bee…— Se sorprendió, levantó la cabeza y lo vio, estaba sonrojado y con esa hermosa sonrisa que él tenía… Bee sonrió y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarle, Deckard correspondía sus sentimientos, una hermosa sensación de felicidad que nunca había experimentado se apoderaba de ella, era tan cálida y llena de dicha… Era algo sumamente hermoso…

Sin embargo, ambos tuvieron que caer de esa hermosa nube, Deckard ya debía irse, y eso reemplazo todo lo que sintieron.

Él se sentía igual de triste, quería quedarse con ella, pero no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Con cuidado se acercó a la chica y la abrazó. Esto tomó desprevenida a Bee quién se sorprendió por tal muestra de afecto, pero en seguida aquella sorpresa se fue, para abrazar también al chico,

—Bee ¿Puedo pedirte algo?—

—C-Claro—

—Si durante el tiempo que yo esté en la escuela encontraras la felicidad en alguien más, prométeme que no lo rechazaras—

— ¿Eh?— Bee se separó de él ante lo que había dicho

—Si llegas a conocer y enamorarte de alguien que sea capaz de hacerte feliz, quiero que lo aceptes—

—P-Pero… Yo…—

—No quiero que seas infeliz y que te niegues a algo solo por esperarme, volveré, pero si puedes ser feliz con alguien más, lo entenderé—

—…—

—Prométemelo por favor—

—Y-Yo… te lo prometo—

—Me alegro— Dijo para después besar la frente de la castaña quien se sonrojó aún más —Ahora si ya debo irme, te veré en un tiempo Bee—

—Claro Deckard, adiós—

El chico a duras penas comenzó a caminar un poco nervioso por el cómo le había dado tales muestras de afecto, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya lo había hecho. Antes de que se alejara lo suficiente, Bee volvió a gritarle.

— ¡Oye Deckard! ¿Cuándo vuelvas me prepararas una nueva re-e-ceta?— Él la observó sorprendido para después sonreír, ella nunca cambiaria, y el agradecía eso, pues era esa linda actitud infantil la que lo había conquistado en un inicio.

— ¡Claro que sí!— Después de decir eso, comenzó a correr para alcanzar el avión y ella lo perdió de vista, anhelando que el tiempo pasara más rápido para volver a verlo, comenzó a pensar en lo ansiosa que estaba por poder probar las nuevas recetas que Deckard aprendiera y para poder volver a abrazarlo.

Miró la hora en su teléfono, seguramente puppycat ya estaría despierto, empezó caminar con dirección a la salida cuando algo hizo clic en su mente.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Aún debo volver por mi motocicleta! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Rayos, rayos, rayos rayos…!— Y así, Bee emprendió de nuevo su carrera, esperando que nadie se fuera a robar su único método de transporte.

…..

 **Wiiiiiiiii primer fic de mi nuevo hype, Bee &Puppycat ¡Yeih! Y también ¡Este es el segundo fic de ellos en español! ¡Finalmente seré de las pioneras en un fandom de fanfiction! **

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Traté de mantener la personalidad de los personajes y agregarle un poco de comedia, pero tal parece que no lo logré muy bien, si han leído alguna de mis otras historias, sabrán que soy una amante del romance y el drama.**

 **Por cierto, he visto que hay muchas personas que han empezado a shippear a Bee con Puppycat, y aunque no tengo nada en contra de eso, aún no he visto momentos entre ellos como para comenzar a emparejarlos (y lo del capítulo farmer… pues… aún no termina de convencerme) Bueno, tampoco es que en 4 capítulos y el piloto haya muchos momentos.**

 **Pero el Bee/Deckard es mi ship oficial de la serie, además ya nos han dicho muchas veces que entre ellos hay amor reciproco, y si mal no recuerdo, Puppycat también los shippeaba 7u7 Es que son taaaaaaannnn lindos…. TwT**

 **Y esta es mi visión de lo que pasaría el día que Deckard se fuera, además en el fic lo que le dijo de que si llegaba alguien más, era un guiño al posible shippeo de Puppycat y Bee (Después de esa escena de farmer, me espero cualquier cosa de su creadora) además de que aún está la teoría (más bien yo diría que es cannon) de que puppycat es el bandido espacial de su cuento, y de allí puede salir algo.**

 **Aquí está el resultado de mis ansias por más episodios TwT**

 **Díganme si les gustó o no, recuerden dejar reviews, los reviews son la verdadera inspiración de los fickers ;) ya que es el motor para saber si el resultado le ha gustado a alguien.**

 **En fin…**

 **Soy Hinata-Uzumaki-chan y nos leeremos para la próxima.**

 **¡Byenara! n.n/**


End file.
